


Far Too Young To Die

by Aurealin



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: AU of force awakens where kylo and hux are captured and taken to the resistance, BAMF Armitage Hux, Execution, Force-Sensitive Armitage Hux, M/M, Oneshot, force surpression, idk might make a series but for now its a oneshot, kylo is drugged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24268468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurealin/pseuds/Aurealin
Summary: When Hux awoke he was in a barren cell. Last of what he remembered was the sound of Starkiller rapidly crumbling around him. HE looked up and saw Kylo still unconscious in the cell directly across from him.Author sucks i know my writing isn't that great and I justed wanted to try out this idea, its not as well developed as others.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Far Too Young To Die

When Hux awoke he was in a barren cell. Last of what he remembered was the sound of Starkiller rapidly crumbling around him. HE looked up and saw Kylo still unconscious in the cell directly across from him. There was a visible and frankly- very large collar around his neck seeming to glow a faint green hue. A force-suppression collar then.

Hux looked over to his left, towards the stairway that lead down to the cells. There were two rebel guards standing by the stairway and they held simple blasters. Hux inhaled slowly, attempting to quiet his mind before tentatively reaching out with the force. He didn't know why his latent academy time ability has reappeared but he was grateful for this ace up his sleeve.

Just as he was about to convince the guards to open his cell with a mild persuasion, Kylo jerked up from his cell floor and practically roared. Hux immediately dropped his hand back to his side as the thundering of footsteps was heard. He winced as he felt Kylo's burning rage flowing through their bond. Since he had bedded Kylo and started courting him a month or two before Starkiller's completion, a bond had developed between them, making each other's emotions and occasionally thoughts, know through the bond.

Hux watched as Organa, FN-2187, the pilot and the scavenger rushed down the stairs. Ignoring him completely, they rushed straight to Ren's cell. On the pilot's shoulder was a brown leather bag, while its contents weren't visible, Hux felt the item clearly from his cell. The bag contained Ren's lightsaber and his modified blaster. He watched as Organa whispered to the scavenger some form of instruction before she turned to face him.

"The Republic has decided based on its citizen's votes and the council's ruling that you, General Armitage Hux, are to be sentenced to death tomorrow at dawn." Leia stared down at Hux intently, waiting to gouge a reaction from her opponent. Hux simply sat back and smirked at her. Slightly irked that the Order general had not given a bigger reaction, she returned to her son's cell.

Hux watched the four of them leave with Ren in tow, most likely to try and "bring him back to the light" away from his presence. A wise move strategically, too bad they didn't really know their opponents. That could cost you the battle, and tomorrow, it would.

~****~  
The Next morning Hux was woken up and taken from his cell. Within the hour he was on a transport away from the resistance base, blindfolded and cuffed. As the speeder continued on his way he contemplated the lack of change done to his clothing. The resistance didn't even bother to take his old uniform and check it for smaller weapons besides his blaster. Hux smiled slightly after all the smaller animals tend to bite much more ferociously. 

He gently probed the force, apply pressure to his inner forearm and wrist as he felt the microscopic viroblade eject itself from its sheath on his inner arm.

He felt the speeder before he was roughly hauled up a set of stairs. The blindfold was ripped off and he found himself standing in front of a large crowd of Republic citizens. In the front row for his apparent execution were Republic senators seated just below the edge of the stage. 

He felt a small spike of panic as they dragged Kylo onto the stage next to him as he was completely limp. He attempted to probe into Kylo's head and ask about him only to hear a faint "I'm sorry" before the senator's voice pushed him out of his thoughts.

"Today we witness the execution of both Kylo Ren and General Armitage Hux. Armitage Hux is to be executed on the basis of mass genocide and the creation of the superweapon known as Starkiller that destroyed the Hosian system. Kylo Ren is hereby executed on counts of manslaughter and torture. As individuals, these men are too dangerous to continue in our society and are hereby sentenced to death."

Hux watched as they pushed Kylo forward first, he was completely limp in their grip. Hux strained against his restraints and attempted to reach out to Kylo only to be yanked backwards. He then attempted to access their bond only to feel Kylo actively block him from his mind. Kylo tilted his head slightly, his eyes blank but somehow seemed to convey all Hux needed to know. Hux strained harder, Kylo can't die here, he promised no further harm would come to him from Snoke or any others. Hux could only watch however as the execution withdrew Kylo's own sabre and activated it. As the executioner lowered the blade towards his neck Hux begged the force to grant him enough power to break him out of his restraints but nothing came forward. He watched helplessly as the sabre sliced cleanly through Kylo's neck severing the vertebrae and barely registering the dull thunk of his head on the stage.

Hux's vision seemed to blackout before he lashed out. Like a feral animal he called the force to him. The pure rage that seemed to engulf him as the dark side exploded. Ren's lightsaber was called into his hands and he screamed as he felled man after man on the stage. The chains were still attached to the now severed cuffs. He turned as he ran towards the executioner, running the blade through the man's chest. He turned, prepared to run towards senators and Organa next only to hear the sound of a lightsaber being activated.

Looking down, Hux watched in a morbid fascination as the blade exited his chest, he brought his hand up to his chest before he brought it back up to gaping wound in his chest. He collapsed forward as his vision whited out but somewhere in the distance, he thought he heard such a familiar voice.


End file.
